


Soulmates of the Fallen

by MysticMedusa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Dean and Sam end up in Kansas for a hunt that turns south very quickly. Luckily for them three angels happen to be on the same hunt





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystalstar22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/gifts).



> This was requested by Krystalstar22. I will be expanding on this story and making it multiple chapters with more detail and information at a later date. This is a more compact version of the one i'll write later. I wanted to answer the request for these pairings and I really needed to write at least a shortened version of what's been going through my head. I have other series going on currently and didn't want to end up forgetting one by adding another ongoing series. If you have any suggestions for this story please feel free to comment ^_^

Dean and Sam had arrived at Lebanon, Kansas for a hunt they believed was probably a werewolf. They had both nearly threw up when they went to see what remained of the corpse. The remains had either claw marks or had been chewed up.

“Werewolves don’t normally do this much damage do they?” Sam asked looking over the remains while attempting to hold in his lunch.

Dean shook his head as he focused on the coroner’s report.

“They normally just eat the heart but according to this part of the heart was left.”

Sam shook his head not certain what had done this kind of damage.

“If it is a werewolf it isn’t alone. This many bodies in just two days?”

They had caught the attention of the case when the tenth body had showed up in two days. They hadn’t encountered a pack of werewolves yet so it seemed more of a false part of the lore but now they weren’t sure.

“This many bodies we might need help.”

“We don’t have time to wait for someone else to come help us Dean. Ten bodies is already to many.”

Dean nodded after a moment of hesitation. He didn’t want to fight an entire pack with just him and Sam but at this rate the bodies would no doubt double.

“Let’s stock up then and go hunting.”

They gathered what silver they could and when night came they prepared to go find the creatures that had left behind nothing but death. Sam had suggested splitting up but one glare from Dean had ended that idea. They wandered the area the attacks had happened in wondering why the pack was foolish enough to strike in the same place each time.

“Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to be easy?” Dean asked aloud but didn’t expect an answer.

“Probably because you hunters are so stupid it’s almost funny.” A cold voice answered from behind him and Sam.

Both turned to see the group behind them. There were seven in the group and already the hunters could tell a few were vampires and some were a type of monster that could shape shift. Two of them had the appearance of two of the victims.

“So what you guys are a monster mob or something?”

Dean was trying to sound confident but honestly they hadn’t been prepared for vampires or whatever else was among their group. One of the vampires smiled revealing his mouthful of sharpened teeth.

“Call us whatever you want. Won’t matter in a few minutes.”

Dean glanced at Sam and knew his brother wouldn’t let him try and slow down the group to let him escape. They had brought silver knives they weren’t long enough to easily cut off the head of a vampire.

“You knew even if hunters came that they would think this was a werewolf attack.”

One of the shifters looked at him and gave a cold grin.

“Naturally you hunters are to stupid to realize we’d adjust to having to deal with you. Once we figured out how easy it is to trick you we decided to make you the prey that’s hunted.”

The shifter licked his lips before adding, “Oh you hunters are quite delicious.”

Sam cursed realizing he was ghoul. They were easier to deal with than vampires but still wasn’t going to help them escape.

“Oh for father’s sake are you done talking yet?”

The group and the hunters looked to the side where three people had arrived without so much as making a sound to announce their arrival. Dean looked to Sam realizing not only were they still screwed but now his soul mate was in danger to. Both of them had ignored the marks that appeared on their body when they were sixteen. In their line of work they couldn’t possibly risk losing their other half so they had worked hard to avoid possibly meeting them. Dean knew whoever this guy was he was Sam’s soul mate.

“Dean I won’t let my soulmate die so let me buy you some time.”

Sam rushed at the monster mob with his knife ready to strike while Dean rushed to the three that stood looking both bewildered and amused.

“Brother I do believe that tall moose man is your soulmate.”

Dean stopped dead in his tracks realizing his soulmate was here to. He couldn’t let Sam fight for his mate while he ran to survive with his.

“You three need to run now. Go!”

Dean turned and fired the gun to slow down the creatures that Sam was fighting.

“Oh dear now you both found your soul mates. We should finish this quick.” The shortest of the three said.

Dean stared shocked when Sam’s soul mate appeared next to the younger hunter and wrapped a protective arm around him.

“Mikey please shield your mate’s eyes.”

Dean found a hand covering his eyes but it only lessened the blinding light that washed over the area as the monsters’ screams filled the air. When the light vanished and screams stopped the hand was removed. Sam and Dean found the monsters on the ground with their eyes burned out. The brothers looked at each other before turning to their respective soul mates.

“So…you’re a good monster?” Dean asked a bit frightened and hopeful.

The man protecting him lifted Dean’s hand to his lips to place a kiss on his knuckles.

“I am the archangel Michael. May I know the name of my soul mate?”

Sam chuckled and Dean shot a look to Sam who was just now getting the same treatment from his soul mate who introduced himself.

“I am the archangel Lucifer.”

Sam paled a bit and Dean was ready to laugh except they should probably be running.

“Um I’m Dean and that’s my brother Sam.”

Michael didn’t seem to care one way or another about Sam as he smiled at Dean.

“How fitting that the eldest brothers of the archangels end up fated to be linked to brothers.”

The third member of their group rolled his eyes.

“Can we finish this up already? You two used to much power and we’re probably going to be spotted at this rate.”

Michael and Lucifer nodded as they turned to their mates.

“We need to burn the bodies and leave this area. Would you mind waiting for us to finish our work?”

Both hunters almost looked offended.

“We’ll help.” Sam said as he went to pick up the nearest corpse.

“You know, because it’s our work to.” Dean said refusing to let angels do their job.

Once they dealt with the bodies the hunters found the angels had parked their car not far from the impala. Dean raised a brow seeing the SUV curious as to why angels needed a car.

“It helps us stay hidden. Would you like to join us at our home or shall we go with you?” Michael asked as he walked oddly close to Dean.

“How about we talk while we eat. I’m hungry and there’s a diner nearby that brags about having the best pecan pie.”

The third member of the angel group who apparently was also an archangel by the name of Gabriel cheered.

“Oh I know the one you’re talking about and it’s the best in the state.”

Lucifer gave a small chuckle.

“If Gabriel says it’s the best in the state he would be the one to know. He made us stop at every diner with pie when we arrived.”

When Sam and Dean were alone in the impala heading to the diner with the angels not far behind in their own car the two sat in an odd silence. It wasn’t until Sam glanced back at the SUV that he finally spoke.

“Our soulmates are archangels?”

Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“Apparently. Isn’t Lucifer the devil or something?”

Sam nodded.

“According to the bible. He’s a fallen angel cast out of heaven and fought against Michael.”

There was more silence before Dean spoke in a slightly annoyed voice.

“So what are we suppose to do? I mean…they’re dudes.”

Sam glanced at his brother before he leaned back in his seat.

“Dean you don’t have to hide it anymore. I saw how dad reacted to him seeing you kiss a guy. Believe me I know the feeling at having to hide it.”

Dean looked at Sam.

“You knew I was bi?”

Sam nodded.

“Not news to me and I’m in no place to judge. I mean Lucifer isn’t exactly the type I’d go for but he’s kind of cute.”

Dean thought back to Michael and couldn’t deny he was exactly his type.

“Dude angels aren’t real though. I mean if they’re angels they have wings right?”

Sam shrugged.

“Look at how much of the lore on things like vampires is wrong. Maybe angels aren’t what we think they are.”

A cheerful voice chimed up from the backseat nearly making Dean swerve the car off the road.

“Oh we’re really real. We’re not allowed to use our wings though, big bro’s orders.”

Both shot a look to Gabriel who rolled his eyes as he answered his phone that was ringing. He answered the phone and put it on speaker with a playful grin on his face.

“Gabriel you know not to use your wings! I swear if you had harmed our soul mates not even father will save you from my wrath.” Lucifer’s voice snapped from the other end.

“Awe Luci you’re such a love sick puppy. I mean your mate is super cute and I’m tempted to take him out for a test drive before you seal the deal on this.”

The voice that spoke on the phone was so icy both Sam and Dean felt like they might freeze.

“You so much as flirt with him I will personally deep fry you in holy oil and leave your body for your mate to find. Am I understood Gabriel?”

Gabriel wasn’t even fazed as he replied in a cheerful tone, “Oh Luci I’m sure your mate is super glad to hear your as cool as the myths make you out to be. He heard the entire thing and I swear he’s so pale he looks like a ghost. See you at the diner!”

Gabriel hung up and looked at Sam who was staring at him shocked.

“So Sam and Dean you two are hunters. I bet you guys could tell me a lot of fun stories of your hunts.”

They arrived at the diner and the brothers didn’t stop as Lucifer punched his brother and then threw him across the parking lot. The fallen angel didn’t look at Sam as they took their seats inside. When Gabriel joined them he had with him a woman that the hunters assumed was his mate.

They watched as the woman approached Lucifer looking pissed off but the angel didn’t seem fazed by it.

“Lucifer I told you what would happen if you hit Gabriel again.”

Lucifer met the woman’s cold gaze with one of his own.

“Woman I will beat the shit out of my brother if he attempts to touch my mate as many times as I feel like it.”

Gabriel touched her wrist and gave her a cheerful grin.

“Awe Kali I love when you’re protective of me.”

Kali sat beside Gabriel and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I simply prefer to reserve the right to beat the shit out of your for myself. Do not mistake this for kindness Gabriel.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other but said nothing as the waitress arrived to take their orders. The hunters were surprised to find the angels order food and confused when Kali only asked for a water.

“So Kali is an angel to?” Sam asked hoping to start a friendlier conversation.

Lucifer, Michael, and Kali all shared the same look of disgust and offense as Lucifer replied, “Hell no. This pagan bitch isn’t an angel like us.”

Kali nodded though she did glare at Lucifer for the bitch comment.

“Oh great just what we need. Monster mob then supposed angels and pagans.”

Kali raised a brow but said nothing.

“Dean we are angels. If you would simply allow us to explain.” Michael almost sounded pleading with his mate.

Dean motioned for him to continue but neither he nor Sam seemed to willing accept the three were angels.

“Your lore speaks of Lucifer falling from heaven. He did indeed fall but he did not fall alone. Father asked all of us to bow to humanity and when Lucifer came to me and our brothers Gabriel and Raphael we listened. Humanity was indeed flawed and we saw no reason to bow to creatures so flawed and broken. We agreed to stand together but were betrayed by Raphael who told father of our conversation. Father was not happy but he did not hate us as we had thought he would. Instead he forced us from heaven until the day we could see you as he does.”

Lucifer looked annoyed as he continued where Michael left off.

“Father has left heaven and even after understanding his lesson we’ve been left far from our home as exiles. We don’t overuse our powers to avoid the other angels coming after us as they see us as enemies. Raphael twisted the story of what happened so our younger siblings hunt us. While I still don’t like humanity as much as I’m sure father would like we’ve been fighting as hunters do to ease some of the threat to your species.”

Their conversation was interrupted as the waitress returned with their food. Dean had ordered a burger with extra onions and Sam had ordered a salad. Both hunters noticed their mates had ordered similar to their orders with Michael’s minus the onions and instead a request for bbq sauce and Lucifer had ordered a salad without meat. Gabriel of course had ordered three different desert items with a milkshake for his drink.

“So angels need food?” Sam asked.

“Not but we find humans are more comfortable with us eating with them.” Lucifer said as he took a bite of his salad.

“I found it odd when Garth had mentioned it was odd that we didn’t eat but I find I like burgers so I don’t mind.” Michael said as he poured the extra bbq sauce on his burger.

Dean glanced at Gabriel who was stuffing his face while Kali attempted to avoid seeing him eat all the sugary treats.

“Hey Sammy don’t we know a Garth?”

Sam nodded.

“Super skinny guy that Bobby is certain will die sooner rather than later. He keeps telling him to quite while he can but Garth really likes hunting.”

Michael smirked as he wiped grease and bbq sauce from the side of his mouth.

“Garth knows how to handle himself and he knows if worst comes to worst that he can call for me. He already had to a few months back when he got attacked by a werewolf. Luckily I was able to heal him before he turned.”

Lucifer smiled as he looked at his older brother.

“You should tell him we found our soul mates. I believe he won the bet with Gabriel.”

Gabriel nearly choked on his milkshake while Kali gave him a look.

“What did I tell you about making bets?”

Gabriel tried to look innocent.

“It was just a small bet.”

Kali glared at him.

“What was the bet Gabriel?”

The archangel shifted uncomfortably.

“I kind of promised I’d take a trip to Vegas with him if Luci and Mikey met their mates at the same time.”

Kali rolled her eyes.

“Surely you didn’t think you’d seriously win that bet. What could possibly be worth getting in a bet with that mortal?”

Gabriel smiled as he answered, “A grooming. You never groom my wings and Luci’s hands are like ice so I don’t let him touch them when he offers.”

Lucifer had a mischievous grin on his face and Sam got the impression the angel did it on purpose. Gabriel didn’t seem to notice as he continued to eat his sweets.

“So you guys do have wings. Anything else we should know?”

Dean was pushing for information even though their soul mates probably wouldn’t harm them. He just couldn’t trust them completely yet and not having a way to kill them if they turned on them wasn’t a good idea.

“Depends on what you feel you should know.” Michael said only partly paying attention to Dean as he nearly inhaled his burger.

“I know this might sound like an odd question but do angels even have souls?”

Lucifer looked up at Sam before he glanced at his brothers.

“We have grace which allows us to have a soul mate. If you are curious about linking two souls we are capable of doing it though it’s not recommended.”

Dean and Sam both looked confused so Gabriel explained.

“If soul mates link their souls they share their life. In our case we’re immortal and most mortals who say they’re ok with being immortal normally kill themselves after the first hundred years. It’s why angels rarely come to earth if their soul mate is mortal.”

Dean couldn’t imagine living forever either but honestly he couldn’t imagine dying and spending an eternity in heaven or hell either. All three sounded like terrible options but at the same time being able to protect people and be hunters for an eternity did sound pretty cool.

“So that light thing you did before, what was that?”

By now they had finished their meals and were just talking. Sam found the angel’s ability to easily fight monster interesting and the fact that magic had some affect on them even more so. Dean was bored with the conversation and knew if this was any other hunt they’d be at a bar or the motel drinking and he’d be trying to get laid.

“Dean can you sigh any louder?”

Dean hadn’t realized he’d been sighing as he glared at Sam.

“What? Sorry I don’t find the whole angel thing as interesting as you.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he apologized to the angels.

“He’s just pissed off because normally he’d be out drinking and trying to get laid.”

Michael brightened up a bit as he smiled at Dean.

“If you’d allow me I’d be happy to make that happen.”

With that Dean and Michael left. Lucifer explained once the two were gone that was usually how Michael spent his nights after a hunt as well. Sam shook his head wondering if the two were more alike than they seemed.

“Don’t suppose you get stuck with research also?”

Lucifer chuckled.

“I say I get stuck with it but I don’t mind it. I prefer books over spending time in front of a computer.”

Sam smiled and Gabriel took that as his cue to leave.

“Since I’m sure you two are going to want alone time I’ll spend my night at Kali’s.”

Gabriel and Kali disappeared and Lucifer cursed realizing he was left with the bill.

“That douche bag.”

He opened his wallet and was happy to see he actually had enough to pay for their food.

“So how do angels make their money?”

Lucifer smiled as he put the money on the table.

“We have a deal with several churches across the country. Since it’s the house of god we get payments occasionally for confirmed answered prayers. Mostly it’s minor healings here and there just enough to stay under the radar. Those of the church know we’re angels but they don’t know I’m Lucifer. Want to check out our place?”

Sam was curious about where the angels lived so he nodded. Dean had taken the impala so he was riding with Lucifer in the SUV. They stayed mostly silent with only a few comments here and there until they arrived at an odd location. Sam was almost worried until Lucifer motioned for him to go inside the place he simply called the bunker. Once inside Sam was in awe as he looked around.

“What is this place?”

“It use to be the men of letters’ bunker until they were wiped out by a demon. When we found this place I had to bug Mikey for a month before he’d let us call it home. Safest place on the planet and information on every creature, spell, and object collected over the past thousand years.”

Sam’s eyes grew to a new size as he turned to the angel.

“Seriously? That much knowledge under one roof? Can I look through the information you have gathered.”

Lucifer nodded.

“If it’s not to much to ask can I see your soul mate mark?”

Sam didn’t hesitate as he threw off his shirt and showed him his back where the first words Lucifer would speak in his presence were in beautiful dark red letters.

“I never imagined they’d be in the same color as my wings.”

Sam turned to find Lucifer watching him closely.

“You alright?”

Lucifer finally looked up and attempted to recover.

“Yeah, just never thought I’d be attracted to a mortal.”

Sam wasn’t like Dean in the sleep with everything that moves department but he could totally get behind doing it with his soulmate.

“You think Michael and Dean will end up back here?”

Lucifer nodded a bit confused.

“Want to make them regret coming back here?”

Lucifer smiled as he picked up the human and carried him to his bedroom. When the two older brothers returned even in their half drunk state they heard one moan that neither could figure out who it was from and turned to returned to the impala as they decided screw beds Baby was comfortable enough in the backseat for alone time.


End file.
